


To Be A Perfect Knight

by SandyCookie



Series: FE Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyCookie/pseuds/SandyCookie
Summary: To be a perfect knight, one must accomplish many things first.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Series: FE Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169966
Kudos: 1





	To Be A Perfect Knight

To be a perfect knight, there are many things one must accomplish first. 

One must be loyal to your liege first and foremost. One must be willing to give their life for them, to sacrifice their mind and body to them, one must be willing to ruin their life for them. One must be by their liege’s side, no matter how significant they are to them. 

One must be able to protect the people. One must be willing to sacrifice everything for the people, no matter if the commonfolk in question deserve it. One must be loyal to the people, no matter of their reputation among the people. 

One must be strong. One must shed blood, sweat, and tears in their pursuit of strength. One cannot be a knight if they are weak. One must be trusted to be able to handle themselves on the battlefield, lest they fall. 

One must be kind. One must be willing to help the people beyond the battlefield. One must be able to assist the ill, teach the young, and hunt and forage.

One must be steadfast. One must be willing to push aside their own desires for their liege and the people. One must be able to take inventory, one must be able to list their comrade’s needs, one must be someone worthy to rely on.

One must be intelligent. One must be able to strategize, one must be able to fulfill the role of a respectable tactician, lest one falls prey to an enemy’s strategy. One must be able to tell what is true and what is false. One must be able to manipulate others if the situation demands such actions are needed.

Cordelia remembers those vows she made to herself. Vows that differed from those of Ylisse’s Pegasus Knights. They were her own vows, with the foundation of the knight’s vows built with her ideal picture of a knight. So far, Cordelia has kept them.

She rose at the crack of dawn, at a time where the only ones awake were those tasked with the dreaded night watch. She would’ve taken the night watch herself, but at the insistence of Sumia and Robin, she decided a few nights of rest would be acceptable.

If only she could rest.

She knew it wasn’t her fault, yet she felt bitter and heartbroken about it all the same. 

She should’ve been happy for her. Yet all she could feel when she found out was bitterness, then rage, then grief, then finally, despair. 

She never told him for a reason. She knew he was smitten with someone else. She knew, she knew. 

She knew, but it hurt all the same.

But she can’t let it show. 

For a perfect knight can’t show weakness.

For a perfect knight should be happy for their liege’s marriage.

For a perfect knight should be happy for her best friend.

A perfect knight, Cordelia was.

She should get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been sitting in my Google Docs for a month at this point. Decided to go up and finish it. I know Cordelia's character is a little OOC (imo anyway, could be in character to other people). And I know that I didn't mention her squad dying and such, but I didn't really want that to take away from Chrom and stuff. If I feel like it, I might just make another Cordelia drabble. Admittedly, I didn't like or pay much attention to Cordelia at first, but Faerghast with his support science series is just mwa! Chef's kiss, I think he's really good at dissecting characters. My favorite one has to be the Nyx one by far though. Anyway, I'm going to get back to playing Genshin. That game's been dominating my life as of late.


End file.
